Shelter from the Storm
by vic32
Summary: A terrible accident tests Ben's courage. Are the strength of family, friends and love enough to get him"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these guys just looking after them for a bit. Thank you Ninete for all your help could not have done this without you. I know how busy you are your are a true friend. :)**

**Shelter From The Storm**

**Chapter 1**

Ray was awoken like something out of a fairytale, with a kiss from his prince charming. That prince charming came in the form of one Benton Fraser.

Ray smiled and opened his eyes at the brush of lips over his.

Ray sighed dreamily, "If I close my eyes again Ben would you kiss me again"?

Ben eyes sparkled down at Ray, "I might Ray".

Ray closed his eyes to test that theory and it worked. Ben kissed his sleeping beauty again.

Ray opened his eyes again, "Knew that would work Ben".

Ben caressed Ray's face loving the feel of his morning stubble, "Morning Ray, did you sleep well"?

Ray lay enjoying the feel of Ben's hand on his face, "I slept very well thank you. How was your run this morning"?

Ben sat at the side of the bed, "It went very well thank you Ray. I got in eight miles. I also brought you a little something, can you smell"?

Ray sat up and sniffed the air, "Is that what I think it is, Ben"?

Ben brushed his lips to Ray's, "What do you think it is Ray"?

Ray sniffed the air again", Fresh hot scones from Mary's bakery".

Ben loved their little game they often played, "Yes Ray, I got you fresh hot scones from Mary's bakery".

Ray pulled Ben into another kiss, "See I knew I married ya for a reason".

Ben smacked his lips together, "I knew you didn't marry me for my money. It was my connections to bakeries".

Ray playfully smacked Ben's arm as he made his way to the kitchen to eat the fresh scones.

While Ray made the tea and coffee Ben had his shower. He was sweating from his run training for the marathon that was on at the end of the year. Also he had a meeting with his superior officer this morning. Which was strange as today was his day to liaise with the Chicago P.D.?

Ray popped another piece of scone into his mouth, "Ben have you idea what this meeting is about"?

Ben took a long drink of his tea, "Ray I have no idea. I am a little curious though. As today is my day for liaising with you. I will be by after lunch still".

Ray was worried but hid his fears, "Ben you stay strong. Don't you take any crap from her you hear me. You want to take a can of anti freeze in case you have to spray the ice queen"?

Ben chuckled, "RAY".

Ray leaned over and kissed Ben, "Come on I'll drive ya".

Ray started the engine to take Ben to the consulate, "Ben what time is Frannie calling tonight to finalise the plans for Ma Veccico's surprise party"?

Ben fastened his seatbelt, "Francesca is calling at six Ray".

Ray drove carefully, "And Veccico what time is his flight arriving tomorrow. Are we still collecting him? Is he still staying with us, Ben"?

Ben didn't miss the effort it took for Ray to say the name Veccico, "Ray's flight get's in at midday. And yes to both. I think we should wait until after Ma's birthday to tell him about us. What do you think Ray"?

Ray gripped the steering wheel, "I think your right Ben. We don't want to spoil Ma's birthday. As you said he might not take it well".

Ray pulled up outside the consulate, "Ben you ok"?

Ben turned in his seat, "Ray I'm fine. I appreciate your patience in all this. I love you and I'm so happy to be married to you. I want Ray to know that. Then we can tell others when the time is right for both of us".

Ray held Ben's hand in his, "I love you Ben. Soon we'll be able to wear our rings on our fingers rather then around our necks".

Ben patted the ring under his uniform, "Indeed Ray, I can't wait. I best go in and I'll see you at lunch".

Ray smiled and left Ben with one last word before he left for his meeting, "Good luck with the ice queen you got the can of spray".

Ben threw his eyes to heaven and made his way into the consulate.

Turnbull greeted him with his usual enthusiasm, "Welcome sir, Inspector Thatcher is expecting you. One moment and I'll check to see if she is ready, sir".

Ben took off his hat, "Thank you Turnbull".

Turnbull got on the phone to see if Inspector Thatcher was ready, and indeed she was. Turnbull instructed Ben to go in.

Ben knocked on the door and heard the call of, "Come in", from the other side. Ben entered and was not only faced by his superior officer but Brian Waters the new head of the RCMP.

Inspector Thatcher stood, "Constable Fraser, welcome thank you for coming. I know today is your day for working with Detective Kowalski".

Ben stood to attention, "That's quite alright Sir".

Inspector Thatcher smiled, "Very good Fraser. Fraser you know Mr Waters he is our new head of the RCMP".

Ben shook Brian's hand, "Welcome Sir".

Brian smiled shaking his hand, "At ease Constable Will you sit down. I have some things I want to say to you. And I have some news for you".

Ben's heart sped up, "Sir".

Brian motioned to the chair, "Don't worry Fraser it's not bad news. I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you".

Ben sat waiting to hear what it was that Brian had to say. A meeting like this was not normally good.

Brian sat in front of Ben, "First off Fraser I'm very sorry about your father. A good man like that should never have been done like that. I want to apologise for the treatment of you by the people before me. I fought your corner very hard to change what they were doing to you, but they wouldn't listen".

Ben was surprised and warmed by Brian's words, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it".

Brian held up his hand, "its ok. I was very happy when I got this job. Now I can right the wrongs that have been done to you. I looked at your case history both here and in Canada. From what I read I was both shocked and appalled that you have not been prompted by now. Do you realise that you should have been at least three times by now, for what you have done in your work".

Ben rubbed his eyebrow, "To be honest sir, I haven't thought about it. I didn't think it was possible given my exile to Chicago".

Brian nodded, "I can see why you would think that, but I'm righting that wrong now".

Ben sounded surprised, "You are"?

Brian handed Ben a leather wallet which contained his new badge, "Fraser you have earned this. You have worked so dam hard and those assholes if you forgive me my language should have done this ages ago".

Ben took the leather wallet and opened it. Ben's mouth dropped open on seeing what his new title was.

Brian and Inspector Thatcher smiled at Ben's reaction.

Brian's voice was soft and caring, "Congratulations Inspector Fraser".

Ben fought to make his voice work, "I don't understand how".

Inspector Thatcher's voice was full of pride, "Fraser as Mr Waters said you earned this. I'm so proud of you".

Ben turned the badge over in his hand, "Thank you sir. Can I ask how dose this effect my position at the consulate"?

Brian cleared his throat, "You can continue to work here. It will allow you to work more with the Chicago PD and just do your daily reports here. Or you can pretty much pick where you go. You are now no longer under Inspector Thatcher's authority you'll work side by side".

Ben's eyes pricked with tears, "I don't know what to say but thank you both.

Brian stood, "Inspector Fraser it's been an honour to meet you. I have wanted to meet you for a long time now. Go now and tell your partner your good news".

Ben shook Brian's hand, "Thank you sir, I promise not to let you down. I think that Ray will be very pleased with the news".

Ben made his way out of the office clutching the badge to his chest.

Ben saw a very anxious looking Turnbull looking at him, "Sir is everything alright"?

Ben smiled widely, "Yes Turnbull everything is fine. I guess you're the first to know. I was promoted to Inspector".

Turnbull jumped up hugging Ben, "Oh sir I'm so pleased. It's about time sir. Oh Ray will be so happy sir. I hope this doesn't mean you're leaving us"?

Ben was so happy, "No Turnbull I'm not leaving. I will be working with the Chicago PD more alright".

Turnbull was still pumping Ben's hand as he spoke, "Very good sir, I'm so happy for you sir".

Ben thanked him as he left to tell Ray. Diefenbaker showed his delight by licking him all over his face. Walking down the street his heart felt lighter. Ben couldn't wait to tell Ray his wonderful news".

**Please feel free to read and review they are always welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ben made his way in the 2-7 smiling politely at the people who greeted him. Ben just wanted to get to Ray and tell his good news. Ben paused in the doorway watching Ray sitting at his desk. Ray was sitting with his glasses on studying a file. Ben thought how cute Ray looked sitting there".

Ray caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Ray looked up to see his Ben standing there smiling at him. It was enough to melt the ice caps. This made Ray drop his file and smile broadly back.

Ben approached Ray's desk and leaned down, "Ray can we talk somewhere private please"?

Ray instantly became nervous, "What what's wrong. Dose this have something got to do with your meeting this morning"?

Ben nodded keeping his face unreadable, "Yes Ray".

Ray got up nerves already frayed and led Ben to one of the interview rooms, going in and closing the door behind them.

Ray faced Ben heart pounding, "Ben what happened"?

Ben placed his Stetson on the table, "Ray I missed you this morning. Did your morning go well"?

Ray waved his arms and his voice high and tight, "Ben please what happened"?

Ben managed to keep his face unreadable, "Ray please sit down and I'll explain".

Ray sat, "Ok Ben, now your killing me here tell me".

Ben sat next to Ray, "Ray the meeting this morning was not just with Inspector Thatcher. Mr Brian Waters the new head of the RCMP were also there. Mr Waters first gave me his condolences for my father's death. Then he wanted to apologise for the treatment of me by the people before him. I found out that it was him that fought my corner all those years. I knew someone was but didn't know who. Now that he is in charge he wants to right the wrongs as he put it to me. Mr Waters informed me that I should have been promoted a few times by now".

Ray was confused and rubbed his head, "What are you saying Ben"?

Ben took out the leather wallet which had his new badge in and handed it to Ray.

Ray took it, "What's this"?

Ben motioned for Ray to open it, "Open it Ray and you'll see".

Ray opened the wallet and his eyes filled with pride as he read what was on it, "You've been promoted to Inspector, Ben".

Ben now smiled broadly showing how he felt, "Yes Ray. Mr Waters felt I should have made this by now".

Ray jumped up and hugged Ben, "Ben I am so proud of you".

Ray placed a small kiss behind Ben's ear while in the hug as no one could see through the window at that angel so it was safe.

Ray sat back down still looking at Ben's badge, "How will this effect your position at the consulate"?

Ben put his hand over Ray's, "I still work at the consulate Ray. I'm no longer under Inspector Thatcher. We now share the responsibility of the consulate. I get to work with more with you. If we wish you and I can choose where I want to be transferred to".

Ray swallowed, "Ben what is it you want to do"?

Ben tightened his grip on Ray's hand, "Ray we're not going anywhere. I love working here with you. I'm not asking you to give up your career for me and move to Canada".

Ray kept a hols of Ben's hand, "Ben thank you for that. You know whenever you want to go home we go. We are married Ben its give and take. Ben all you do is give so when you want to take say the word and it's, Canada here we come".

As they made their way back to Ray's desk Ray whispered to Ben, "Ben we will celebrate this tonight".

Ben breathed into Ray's ear, "Understood". That got Ray right down to his toes.

For the next hour they studied the Matthews case very hard. Everything was not coming together his counterfeiting ring was hard to pin down.

Lt Welsh was passing Ray's desk, "Constable how did your meeting go this morning"?

Ray spoke without thinking, "Inspector".

Welsh looked at Ray, "Inspector who"?

Ben blushed, "Lieutenant I was promoted to Inspector this morning".

The look of a proud father would give came over Welsh's face, "It's about time Fraser. I'm so proud of you".

Welsh shocked the life out of him by giving him a hug. Well a manly hug, "Your father would be very proud of you Fraser".

Ben's face flushed with embarrassment, "Thank you for saying so sir".

Welsh patted him on the back as he went to his office, "My pleasure".

Ben and Ray were back at the apartment. Ben was in the shower after second run of the day. Ray was in the kitchen making the supper waiting for Francesca to join them.

A knock broke Ray out of his thoughts of a wet soaped up Ben in the shower.

Ray opened the door to find a skimpy dressed Francesca, "Hi Frannie".

Francesca walked in looking around for Ben, "Hi Ray where is Frase"?

Ray closed the door and threw his eyes to heaven, "He is in the shower Frannie. Can I take your coat"?

Ray hung up Francesca's coat thinking, when Frannie finds out we are married, Ben will end up a widow.

Francesca's eyes were locked on the bathroom door, "Frannie snap out of it. Fraser brought his clothes in with him".

Francesca was not listing. Francesca was doing her best to develop x-ray vision to look through that door at her object of desire.

It didn't take long for a pink from the shower Ben to join them at the table for their supper.

Francesca used her best inviting voice, "Hi Benton, did you have a nice shower"?

Ben's face turned bright red, "It was very nice thank you".

Francesca picked up Ben's hand, "I heard about your promotion Benton Congratulations. It's about time those nitwits saw sense".

Ray put their supper on the table, "Frannie leave the man alone. Can we get on with talking about the party"?

Francesca sighed, "Very well _Stanley_. Ok guys you still picking up my other brother Ray tomorrow and is he still staying here with you two"?

Ray nodded, "Ya Frannie. We are picking him up and he will be staying in Fraser's room".

Francesca looked between two of them, "Where will you sleep Benton"?

Ben sat back, "I'll be sleeping on my bedroll in Ray's room. Everything will be fine Francesca I've done before when my sister visited".

Francesca stayed for another while, going over the catering and music for the party. Leaving questions were going around her head. Some of the looks between Ben and Ray were sharing were more then just friends.

Ben and Ray did in fact get around to celebrating Ben's promotion with a night of passion, "Wow that was fantastic Ben.

Ben kissed Ray's temple, "I agree Ray, thank you".

Ray now lay with his head on Ben's shoulder; I think that Frannie suspects something Ben. What do you think"?

Ben tightened his arm around Ray, "Ray if she did we will deal with don't worry about it, we'll be fine".

Ray fell asleep hoping that was true lying protected in the arms of his prince charming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ray woke up the same way he had done every morning, with a kiss from his prince charming back from his run.

Ray opened his eyes slowly, "Morning Ben".

Ben brushed his lips to Ray's again, "Morning Ray, did you sleep well"?

Ray stretched, "I slept very well. Well who wouldn't after I had wild Mountie last night".

Ben turned red all the way to the tips of his ears, "Ray really. We better get read soon if we are to pick up Ray Veccico".

Ray pulled Ben into another kiss, "Ben no problem, give me two minutes".

Ray jumped out of bed and got ready. Ben showered before heading for the airport.

On the way in the car Ray asked, "Ben how are we going to play this"?

Ben tugged his ear, "I'm not sure Ray. We just won't be over friendly in front of him until we tell Ray".

Ray tapped the steering wheel, "Ya, ya that sounds like a plan. Did you put away the photos of us together"?

Ben patted Ray's thigh, "Yes Ray I did".

Ray continued to drive, "Good, good. What about the wedding album, you hide that"?

Ben again patted Ray's thigh, "Yes Ray, it's in the press safe don't worry".

Ray parked up the car and they made their way into the arrivals terminal to wait for Ray Veccico to arrive.

Ray noticed Ben twitching nervously, "You alright Ben"?

Ben stood with his hands behind his back, "I'm fine Ray".

Ray playfully bumped Ben's shoulder, "You nervous about seeing Veccico"?

Ben smiled sideways at Ray, "Perhaps a trifle yes Ray. I haven't seen Ray Veccico properly for three years. Well only very briefly last year, you remember"?

Ray watch the board announcing the arrivals, "Ya I remember Ben. It was our first night of our being married properly Ben".

Ben's face showed that he did indeed remember, "Indeed it was Ray. I'm still very appreciative of your patience with that Ray. I'm so very glad that you understood".

Ray bit his lip, "Ya well I love you Ben. If I love you it means I can wait Ben. It was worth the wait wasn't it"?

Ben's hot breath ghosted Ray's ear, "Indeed it was Ray".

Ray could feel his arousal growing, which was not good in the middle of a crowed airport.

Ben smiled smugly knowing what he had done.

Ray mouthed with his face flushed, "Your going pay buddy".

Passengers started making their way out pushing their luggage on the trolleys that carried them. Ben watched anxiously for Ray Veccico to come through.

It didn't take long and there he was carrying only one bag. Looking sunned from the Florida sunshine.

Ray Veccico's face broke into a huge smile on seeing Fraser standing there all dressed in his red serge.

Ray Veccico took Fraser in his arms, "Benny so good to see you".

Ben tightened the hug, "It's good to see you to Ray. It's been far too long".

Veccico stood back and shook Kowalski's hand, "Kowalski".

Ray Kowalski gave a strong hand shake, "Veccico".

Ben shook his head hoping someday they would actually get along.

Travelling back in the car Veccico chatted like crazy.

Veccico watched Ben the rear view mirror as he spoke, "Benny how is life at the consulate. Is the Dragon lady giving you hell or what Benny"?

Ben chuckled, "Ray Inspector Thatcher treated me fine when she was my superior officer".

Veccico turned too looked at Ben, "What do you mean was you superior officer Benny; did you get a new one"?

Ben rubbed his brow, "No Ray Inspector Thatcher is still works there".

Veccico frowned Ben as usual spoke in code, "Then what's up".

Ben smiled, "Ray I was promoted to Inspector yesterday".

Veccico's face lit up, "Benny that's fantastic. It's about time. How did it happen"?

Ben relaxed into the seat, "Ray the new head of the RCMP felt I should have made Inspector by now, so he made it possible".

Veccico couldn't help show his delight on his face, "Benny I'm really, really happy for you".

They all made it back to the apartment in one piece and Veccico put his bag on what he was told was Fraser's bed.

Veccico looked around, "Benny you sure it's ok I stay here. Where will you sleep"?

Ben came into the room, "We are sure Ray. I'll sleep on my bedroll in Ray's room. I've done it before when my sister visited".

Veccico sat on the bed, "Thanks Benny. Ma sure will be surprised won't she"?

Ben put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Your mother will be delighted to see you Ray".

Ben and Ray Kowalski had to go into work for an hour or so. Before they did they all sat and had a bit to eat with Veccico.

Ben and Ray Kowalski asked before leaving, "Will you be ok for a while sorry about having to go in to work"?

Veccico waved a hand, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I might get some sleep while you're out"?

Happy with the knowledge that Veccico will be fine they headed to work.

Veccico plodded around the apartment. Something wasn't right. Veccico couldn't put his finger on what.

Veccico decided to write a speech for his mother so went looking for a pen and paper. Veccico opened the press and came across a photo album. What was inside shocked him to the core.

The photo's showed lots of people he didn't know but there was lots of just Ben and Ray Kowalski together in very intimate poses. Written underneath one with the two of them was, _'On our wedding day'. _

Veccico shouted into the air, "What the fuck".

Seething with anger and confusion Veccico sat at the kitchen table with the album in front of him, waiting for Ben and Ray to come home.

Somethine that evening Ben and Ray arrived home coming through the front door. They came face to face with a very angry looking Ray Veccico.

Veccico pushed the photo album towards them, "Do you want to explain what the fuck this is about"?

Ben and Ray Kowalski in unison said, "Oh dear".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ray Veccico sat at the table tapping his fingers, "Well I'm waiting, what the fuck is this"?

Ben kept his voice as steady as possible, "Where did you find that Ray"?

Veccico turned his glare on Ben, "I found it in the press Benny. I found it when I was looking for a pen and paper to write a speech for Ma".

Veccico now turned his anger on Kowalski, "What the hell did you do to him Kowalski. Benny was fine before I left"?

Ray Kowalski took off his coat, "First of all Veccico I did noting to Ben. Ben is fine thank you very much. But your right you do deserve and explanation. We were going to tell you after your mother's party anyway".

Ben now joined them at the table and began, "Ray I'm so very sorry that you found out like that. Ray and I were married and also had a binding ceremony two years ago now".

Veccico's anger now flared up, "You married two years ago. You married him while he was using my name, MY NAME. Were you fucking him as well huh Benny"?

Ben flinched at the venomousness of Ray Veccico's words and tone. Ray Kowalski knew that Ben had to answer himself for his own peace of mind.

Ben couldn't hide the hurt that passed over his eyes, "Yes Ray we were married while Ray was using your name. Ray was always Ray Kowalski to me never Ray Veccico. Our sexual relationship did not start until you were home safe and sound. I know you may not believe me but it is true".

Veccico sat back with a disbelieving look on his face, "You really want me to believe that Benny. That you dated were married for a year before you had sex is that what you are telling me"?

Ben took his Ray's hand in his, "Yes Ray that is what we are telling you".

Ray Kowalski took over now, "Veccico do you honestly think that Ben or I would endanger your life like that for sex. There is more to a marriage then that. If you really think that Ben would do that to you then you must not think him a very good friend Veccico".

Veccico just sat there and starred at them both. Suddenly standing grabbing his coat, "I got to get out of here before I get sick. Don't wait up".

Veccico left slamming the door.

Ben and Ray still sat hand in hand, "Ben you ok"?

Ben sighed heavily, "I'm fine Ray. I'm sure Ray will come around in time".

Ray hoped that would be true because Ben treasured his friendship with Veccico.

Ray Veccico didn't come home until nearly six in the morning stinking of booze just as Ben was leaving for his run. Veccico did not talk to him just went straight into the bedroom and shut the door in his face.

Ben met up with his Ray in town later that day to start picking up the party decorations for Ma Veccico birthday party.

Ben and Ray stood outside the jewellery shop where they had ordered a watch for Ma Veccico to be engraved, "Ben why don't you pick up the watch and I'll run across the road and pick up the decorations we ordered".

Ben's eyes sparkled when he looked at Ray, "That would be fine Ray".

Ray was just at the other side of the road when he heard an almighty crash. Ray looked and to his absolute horror where his Ben had been standing in front of the window now had a car. The car was almost all the way in the shop window. The glass was everywhere, people screaming and smoke coming from the engine of the car.

Ray's heart was pounding out his chest as he raced across the road looking around wildly for Ben. But Ben was no where in site.

Ray got the attention of one of the women, "Ma'm did you see a good looking tall man standing here"?

The woman talked through her sobs, "H-he pushed me out of the way. H-he got g-got hit by the car. Oh my god he is he".

Ray looked at the tangled mess of the car and hoped and prayed that his Ben survived it. Ray went over to the driver of the car and could smell the booze before he even got to him. Ray ordered the security guard who came to help to not let him out of his sight.

Ray made his way into the shop to see his Ben nearly all the way pined under the car. Only from his chest up was visible.

Ray dropped to his knees caressing Ben's face, "Ben, Ben god Ben don't you move ok. Can you hear me Ben"?

Ben's eyes opened and looked pained, "Ray, Ray what happened"?

Ray tried to keep his emotions in check, "Ben you were hit by a car. Help is on the way. They are going to get you out. Where do you feel the pain Ben"?

Ben groaned in pain, "My chest hurts Ray and the car is crushing my legs Ray and it's so very cold".

Ray took off his coat and put it over Ben, "There you go is that any better Ben"?

Ray heard a familiar voice behind him, "Ray what happened"?

Ray turned to see Detective Huey, "Drunk driver lost control and hit Ben".

Before Huey could reply the paramedic's came in and took over. Ray had to move back to let them work as there was not much room.

The female paramedic spoke softly, "Hi sir we are going to look after you. My name is Jane and that is Colin. Stay still and we'll see about getting you out of here alright. Can you tell me your name"?

Ben croaked out, "Ben, my name is Ben".

Jane smiled, "Ok Ben try and stay calm".

Colin shone his flash light under the car and visibly paled.

Ray saw this, "What's wrong".

Huey pulled Ray back, Let them work Ray, they will help Fraser".

Colin whispered to Jane, "The right leg is already severed. The left is hanging on but to badly damaged to save. If we want to get him out alive it has to go".

The paramedics hated these calls. These were the ones that changed people's lives and the kind that stuck with you when you go home at the end of the day.

Jane turned to Ray, "Sir what are you to Ben".

Ray was shaking, "I'm his husband, what's happening please is Ben going to be ok"?

Jane sat him in a chair, "I'm sorry sir we have to move fast. I don't mean to sound like I'm rushing but. Ben's right leg has already been severed and in order to get Ben out alive we have to take the left it's to badly damage to save as it is".

Ray left out and unearthly cry of pain at the same time as Ben, "OH GOD NOOO".

Colin had explained it to Ben, "I'm so very sorry Ben but we have to move fast".

Ben remained not talking. Ben was in to much shock to speak. Just let out cries of anguish.

Huey grabbed Ray before he fell off the chair, "Ray what's wrong, what are they doing to Fraser"?

Ray's voice was shaky, "J-Jack B-Ben h-he lost his legs. They are cutting off his legs. His right is already gone. Jack what are we going to do? Oh god Ben just got promoted. Everything was finally going right for him".

Ray watched as if it was a movie going on in front of him. The paramedic's going under the car and knowing what was going on almost killed him. Ray watched helplessly as tears and cries of pain came from Ben. Ray moved as if it was someone else's legs carried him as Ben was put into the ambulance. Ray left a shocked Huey to deal with the aftermath.

In the ambulance Ray held Ben's hand as if it was a lifeline. Everything was a blur voices sounds people were not a blip on the radar to him.

Before Ben was whisked off to surgery Ben had a chance to talk to Ray, "Ray I love you, my sleeping beauty".

Ray kissed Ben as If it was going to be the last time, "I love you my prince charming".

Ray watched as Ben disappeared through the doors. Now Ray collapsed to the ground pain and fear taking over.

Ray came around sometime later, "Hi Sir your back with us".

Ray frantically looked around him, "Ben where is Ben"?

The nurse calmed him down, "Ben is still in surgery. Is there anyone I can call for you or would you like me to bring you the portable phone"?

Ray nodded and chocked out, "Please".

The nurse brought Ray the phone, "Thank you".

Ray picked up the phone and dialled. The phone was answered on the third ring, "Veccico".

Ray Kowalski's voice was strained, "Veccico I know you probably hate us right now but there has been an accident. You need to get to county and fast".

Veccico was frantic, "Kowalski is that you. Is it Benny? How badly is he hurt"?

Ray Kowalski pinched the bridge of his nose, "Veccico I don't want to tell you over the phone. Just get down here. I'm in the ER for now but I'll be in a private waiting by the time you arrive".

Veccico sighed, "I'll be there as fast as I can".

Ray Kowalski hung up and let his head fall back, "Oh god Ben please be alright". Ray let the tears fall freely now.

Veccico raced to the hospital frantic to what could possibly have happened. Veccico Prayed that his last conversation was not going to be him shouting at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ray Veccico raced into the hospital and headed straight to the reception desk, "Sorry ma'm I'm looking for my friend he was just brought in. His name is Benton Fraser and his partner Ray Kowalski".

The receptionist smiled up at him, "Sir you family"?

Veccico was frantic, "Look ma'm Fraser has no family here in Chicago I'm the closet thing please".

The receptionist spoke calmly, "Ok Sir, Mr Fraser is still in surgery. Mr Kowalski is in the private waiting room just there sir if you'd like to go in".

Veccico made his way into the waiting room. He found Ray Kowalski alone looking like death.

Veccico spoke first as Kowalski hadn't heard him enter, "Kowalski".

Kowalski lifted his head to show his tear stained face. His eyes almost swollen shut from crying.

Veccico sat down next to him, "Kowalski what the hell happened. Why is Benny in surgery"?

Kowalski looked Veccico in the eyes and the pain he was feeling clearly showed in them, "Ben he, we were picking up a watch we were having engraved for yer ma as a present. While Ben was picking that up I went across the road to pick up the decorations. That is when a car went out of control and hit Ben, pushing him through the window of the shop and trapping him underneath the car. The paramedic's came fast. They looked under the car they-they s-saw that his r-right l-leg had already been severed. T-then they said his leg was hanging on and to damaged to save. In order to get Ben out alive they had to take it. Ben lost his fucking legs over a drunk driver. What the hell are we going to do? How am I going to help him Veccico? Everything was finally going right for him".

Veccico sat frozen not believing what he just heard. Tears filled his eyes, "Oh god Kowalski. Was Fraser aware at what they were doing to him"?

Kowalski nodded with his head in his hands, "Ya, ya he was. Ben was just screaming and screaming".

Veccico didn't know what to do or say but a doctor interrupted them.

The doctor stepped in, "Mr Kowalski".

Kowalski jumped up, "Ya that's me is it Ben. Is he ok, please"?

The doctor sat down "Mr Kowalski, Mr Fraser is still in surgery and it's coming along very well. I just came in to see if you wanted that sedative".

Kowalski wiped away at his tears, "No, no I want a clear head for when Ben gets out".

The doctor smiled, "Very well Mr Kowalski. If you change your mind just let the nurse know".

Kowalski's voice was low, "Thank you".

The doctor left leaving them alone.

Kowalski was up now and pacing talking frantically, "Ok I'm going to have to buy a modified house. Get a wheelchair and modify the car. I'm going to have to leave my job get a new one so I can be there for Ben".

Veccico tried to get his attention, "Kowalski, Kowalski calm down. Did anyone contact his sister, Welsh or Inspector Thatcher"?

Kowalski stalled in his step, "Oh shit I didn't. Oh god I don't think I could phone them I barley rang you".

To Kowalski's surprise Veccico put his arm around him and sat him down, "Calm down Kowalski. I know I blew up on ya yesterday and I'm sorry about that. It will just take time to get used to the idea. Benny is going to need us both to get through this. I'll contact them ok. Do you want me to fetch the doctor for that sedative"?

Kowalski shook his head, "No, no thanks Veccico. Ben was so afraid of losing your friendship".

Veccico sighed, "That's never gonna happen Kowalski".

Veccico patted Kowalski's back and left to make the phone calls.

Veccico picked up the phone and dialled, "Welsh"

Veccico sighed deeply, "Hi sir, Veccico here".

Welsh's voice gruff as usual, "Veccico what's wrong, you sound funny".

Veccico half laughed, "You could say that sir. Fraser was hit by a car and driven through the window of the shop he was standing in front of. Sir Fraser lost both his legs. He is in surgery now".

Welsh gasped in horror, "What do you mean he lost both his legs, was Kowalski with him. Oh god he is the call Huey went out on I haven't heard back from him yet"?

Veccico rubbed his head, "Yes sir he was with him but he is shock at the moment. Fraser's right leg was severed in the accident and the other had to be taken in order to get him out alive. Could you contact Inspector Thatcher and his sister please? Make sure Huey gets that driver for it".

Welsh couldn't hide the pain he felt in his voice, "No problem Veccico. You look after Kowalski he may act tough but really he is very sensitive. How are you holding up"?

Veccico shifted his feet, "I'm fine sir. I'll take care of him. I must get back to Kowalski sir. I'll talk to you later bye sir".

Welsh sighed heavily, "Bye".

Veccico entered the waiting room to see the doctor giving Kowalski a sedative.

Veccico asked frowning, "What's going on, did something happen"?

The nurse took Veccico by the arm, "Mr Kowalski was having a panic attack. So we felt it best we give him something to calm him down. Mr Fraser is now in Intensive care. He came through the surgery very well".

Veccico rubbed his hand over his face, "Thank god. How long before we can see him"?

The doctor came over, "You can see Mr Fraser for a few minutes. Then I'm afraid you're going to have to go home. Mr Kowalski will need to sleep once the sedative hits, is there someone that can watch him"?

Veccico nodded, "yes I can watch him. I'm staying with them for awhile".

The doctor patted his shoulder, "Very good, ok you can go up now and see Mr Fraser. Then take Mr Kowalski home".

Veccico took Kowalski by the arm and led him to Fraser room. Kowalski agreed reluctantly to go home. So he could be there for Ben.

Veccico stalled outside the hospital room door, "Do you want to go in on your own"?

Kowalski shook his head, "No you can come in I don't I could stand up. That sedative is starting to kick in".

Veccico led Kowalski into the room to see Ben lying on the bed, Ben's body frail looking with machines and wires coming out of everywhere on his body. Over his legs was a cadge placed over them to protect his wounds from being touched by the blanket.

Kowalski took Ben's hand in his and held it to his heart. He saw that they had put back on his wedding ring round his neck. So He took it off and put it on his ring finger. Ray kissed the ring, "Now Ben, that's where it should be. Veccico is here. He is going to make sure we sure ok. You get better now and get home ok. I love you Ben".

Ray gently kissed Ben's lips as his tears flowed.

Veccico now spoke softly, "Hi Benny, I'm sorry for how I acted Benny. It was just a shock, I know you love each other I'm sorry. You get yourself home and don't worry I'll look after Kowalski until you come home".

The nurse came in and told them they had to leave. Veccico took Kowalski home keeping his promise to look after him not wanting to let Benny down.

Veccico got Kowalski home and put into bed. Diefenbaker instantly jumped up on the bed and put his head on his legs watching over his pack mate.

Veccico patted Diefenbaker's head, "Look after him Dief ok. Don't worry we will all look after Benny".

Diefenbaker whined in response.

Veccico went out to the sitting room and sat heavily on the couch. Picking up his phone he dialled the number. The call was answered right away, "Blazing lanes blowing alley Stella speaking"

Veccico smiled on hearing his wife's voice, "Hi Stella".

Stella immediately became concerned at the tone in his voice, "Ray what's wrong, did something happen"?

Veccico stifled a sob, "Oh Stella, its Benny. He was in an accident and Stella he lost both his legs".

Stella gasped, "Oh my god Ray. When did this happen, was Ray with him"?

Veccico now let his tears flow, "Ya Stella he was since they are married now. The accident only happened a few hours ago".

Stella's voice was sincere, "What do you mean they are married, since when. Ray how are they coping"?

Veccico had his head in his hand, "Two years Stella, they are married two years. They wanted to tell me before they told anyone else. Benny is in intensive care at the moment. The doctor had to give Kowalski a sedative because he was having a panic attack. So I brought him home. He is sleeping now with Diefenbaker. So it looks like my trip will be longer then we thought. Stella you should contact Alex to come in and cover ok".

Stella shed a tear for the pain her husband's voice, "Well I know Ray Kowalski and he would not have married Fraser if he didn't love him. You don't have to worry about him not been looked after. Ray you stay as long as you need to, do you want me to come up"?

Veccico sighed deeply, "Kowalski is a great man I know. He looked after my family very well. I know Benny he would not have given his heart to anyone just like that after Victoria. I just hope noting else happens my last conversation with him was me been angry at finding out they married while he was me, I'm ok with it now Benny deserves happy. Stella you stay down there because I don't know how long I'll be here"?

Stella could almost see the tired worried face on the phone, "Ok Ray, you look after yourself. Please give Fraser and Ray my best".

Veccico rubbed his hand over his head, "I will Stella, take care. I love you".

Stella smiled, "Love you to, take care Ray".

Both hung up the phone feeling the weight of the pain and what was to come resting on their chests.

Veccico now dialled another number, "Hi Ma, it's me Ray".

Ma Veccico squealed with delight on hearing her son's voice, "Oh Raymondo how are you my dear"?

Veccico smiled at his mother's voice, "Ma I'm fine, I'm here in Chicago. Can you sit down Ma; I have some bad news for you. Is Frannie and the others there"?

Ma Veccico sat down panic setting in, "They are caro right next to me. You're on that new loud speaker thing. What's wrong, did something happen"?

Veccico braced himself, "Are the kids out of the room"?

Frannie answered, "Ray they are at a neighbours playing, what's wrong Ray you sound terrible"?

Veccico knew this was going to hurt them deeply, "It's Benny, he was in an accident. He is alive but I'm afraid in the accident he lost both his legs. Kowalski was with them but he wasn't hurt but they had to give him a sedative for the panic attack. Did you know that they are married two years now"?

The cries of despair rang out and the sounds of their crying almost too much to bear.

Frannie sobbed heavy, "Poor Frase, just when everything was coming together for him. I thought they were together alright but I didn't know they were married. Ray is very good to him Ray; you don't have to worry about him there".

Veccico tried to sound calm, "I'm sorry Frannie I know how you felt about him".

Frannie sobbed, "Ray I never had a chance. Not if you could have seen them together. I'm ok with it. Is there someone with Frase at the hospital"?

Veccico chocked out, "The nurses are Frannie, we weren't allowed to stay".

Ma Veccico found her voice through her tears, "I'll pray for him caro. We'll be there for them both. Keep us updated and we'll go see him when we are allowed".

Veccico heard cries from the bedroom, "Look I have to, Kowalski is walking up. I'll ring tomorrow".

Hanging up Veccico made his way into the bedroom. Veccico saw that Kowalski was clutching one of Ben's shirts and sobbing his heart out, "Oh Ben, Ben I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Dear god let me be strong enough for him".

Diefenbaker moved close to him as if his presents would take some of the pain away.

Veccico moved to the side of the bed, "Kowalski".

Kowalski looked up his eyes swollen from crying, "I'm sorry did I wake you. Is there news is it Ben. Oh god did something happen to Ben"?

Veccico put his hand on his shoulder to calm him, "No, No news Kowalski. I just came in to see if you were ok. I heard you and thought you needed help".

Kowalski wiped his eyes, "Ray what am I going to do. How am I going to help Ben through this"?

The fact that he used his first name instead of Veccico showed the pain he was feeling, "You're not alone. I'll stay as long you need me. Do you want me to contact your parents and your brother for you"?

Kowalski put his head back on the pillow absently rubbing Diefenbaker's head, "I'm sure they'd want to know about Ben. I'm not sure I am strong enough to tell my mum and dad about our relationship"?

Veccico sat on the edge of the bed, "Your going to need them around them you. You only tell them what they need to know. The rest will follow ok. I told Ma, Frannie and the others I'm sorry it just came out I was upset. They seemed to have guessed ye were more then friends anyway. They send their love and prayers".

Kowalski kept rubbing Dief's head, "That's ok, thank you for doing that. Do you think that Ben will get through this? I don't think he can be a Mountie anymore only a desk job maybe but that will just kill him".

Veccico knew Kowalski was right "Benny will be strong with you at his side. Maybe he could teach other Mounties how to be the perfect Mountie".

Kowalski smiled, "Ya he could to that. He'd have to move back to Canada to do that".

Veccico nodded, "Would that bother you, if you had to move to Canada"?

Kowalski locked eyes with Veccico, "Not in the least. I take my vows and my love for Ben very seriously".

Kowalski drifted off to sleep and Veccico watched over him for awhile to make sure that was ok before heading to bed himself.

Kowalski woke a few times calling out to Ben then remembering what happen which made him cry all over again.

Meanwhile at the hospital the nurses were taking really good care of Ben to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible. Ben was kept sedated to make his recovery easier.

The next morning both Ray's sat at the breakfast table drinking their coffee.

Kowalski's hand held his hot mug, "Thank you for last night Veccico. Sorry for crying like a little kid".

Veccico sipped his tea, "No problem you needed to let that out. I rang your parents; they said they'll get here as soon as they can".

Kowalski just nodded all that was on his mind was Ben, "Thanks".

They went into silence as they left for the hospital just wanting to see Ben.

Kowalski stepped into Ben's room to see an empty bed. Kowalski's heart just about stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kowalski started panicking gazing at the empty bed. Veccico came up behind him and felt the same. He could hear Kowalski ask over and over, "Ben, where's Ben. Did something happen oh god did it"?

A nurse came over to see what was wrong, "Sir, are you Mr Kowalski!"?

Kowalski starred back at her with fear in his eyes,"Ya is it Ben, did something happen"?

The nurse patted his arm, "Mr Kowalski, Mr Fraser was moved to a ward. I'm sorry no one contacted you, sorry for frightening you".

Kowalski sagged into the chair that was behind him, "Thank god, when I saw the empty bed. I thought, I thought you know".

Veccico put his hand on his shoulder and asked the nurse, "Can you tell us what ward he was moved to please"?

The nurse smiled a kind smile, "Of course, Mr Fraser was moved to the first floor room 7. Again I'm so sorry. I thought someone rang you. You'll be happy to know that Mr Fraser had a very good night last night".

Kowalski was in to much shock to speak anymore. So Veccico did it for him, "Thank you, I'll just take him down there now".

The nurse watched them leave. Then she went looking for the person who was meant to contact them give to them a piece of her mind.

As they got to Ben's room they both paused outside the door.

Veccico asked, "Do you want to go in on your own"?

Kowalski looked blankly at the door, "Ya if you don't mind, just for a few minutes".

Veccico squeeze his shoulder, "No problem. You after all Benny's husband Kowalski. You call me when you're ready".

Kowalski half smiled, "Thanks Veccico, I will".

Kowalski made his way into Ben's room. He saw Ben lying there. Ben looked like something out of a horror movie, wires and machines everywhere. Ray couldn't help looking at the blanket that covered Ben's body, knowing what the damage was underneath.

Ray took Ben's hand in his and felt it tighten right away.

Ben whispered, "Ray".

Ray's tears flowed faster at the sound of Ben's voice, "Ben I'm here my love, I'm here".

Ben's eyes looked so lost and filled with pain.

Ben chocked out, "Oh Ray". Ben started to cry his heart out.

Ray held Ben as best as he could to let him cry it out, "Let it out Ben, we can get through this".

Ray felt new tears sting his eyes.

Ben finally quietened his tears, "I'm sorry Ray. I can still feel them you know, my legs. I can still feel them, are they really gone"?

Ray dropped his head, "I'm sorry Ben".

Ben tears came again in heart wrenching sobs.

Ray held Ben's hand to his heart, "Ben Veccico is here. Do you want to talk to him? He said that he was sorry for blowing up. He has been looking after me all night".

Ben's eyes looked as if there was noting left behind them, "I'll talk to him. But no one else I do not want anyone else please no visitors. I just don't want people to see me".

Ray bent down and kissed Ben, "Ok Ben, whatever you want is fine. You call the shots and say when you're ready ok".

Ray went out and got Veccico, "Ben said he'll talk to you. He doesn't want any other visitors".

Veccico made his way in followed by Ray.

Veccico gasped inwardly at the sight of Ben. He had to push down the rising panic that was setting in.

Ben would not meet his eyes.

Veccico spoke softly, "Hi Benny, I'm sorry for what I said before. It was just a shock you know. It was totally uncalled for what I said. Just so you know I'll stay for as long as ye need me. I'll look after Kowalski for you while you're in hospital".

Ben's voice was like a whisper, "Yes It was Ray, you had no right to say what you said. I do accept your apology. Ray I could be in here months. What about your new life in Florida"?

Veccico grabbed the railing at the side of the bed, "Benny you're far more important then a bowling alley. I told you I'll stay for as long as you both need me. Stella knows and understands ok, so don't worry".

Ben's eyes were getting heavy, "Look I'll go leave you sleep. I'll walk Dief for you. You be ok Kowalski, do you need anything before I go".

Ray showed his thanks in his face, "I'm good, thanks Veccico".

Just after Veccico left Ray settled into the chair and watched Ben sleep.

Ray's attention was gotten when the doctor came into the room.

The doctor came over and checked Ben's chart. The doctor introduced himself, "Hi I'm, Dr O'Mara I'm looking after Mr Fraser. You must be his husband Mr Kowalski".

Ray shook his hand, "Hi Doctor call me Ray please. How is he doing"?

Dr O'Mara took Ray to a side room, "Ray as you know Mr Fraser injuries were very sever. He will be in hospital for several weeks. Then he will have to use a wheelchair for awhile until he is strong enough and healed enough to be fitted for prosthetics. I've already explain this to him. He wanted you to know as soon as possible".

Ray felt his body shake, "Doctor Will Ben still be able to be a Mountie"?

Dr O'Mara sighed, "No I'm afraid not, well not a field one. Mr Fraser could still serve from behind a desk or teach. But in the field, no I'm afraid not".

Ray swallowed hard, "I thought so. It's just Ben, everything was finally going right for him you know. We are so happy and now god this is just not fucking fair".

Dr O'Mara nodded, "I agree Ray. Look head back to Mr Fraser and I'll check on you later".

Ray stood, "Thank you doctor".

Ray made his way back in and found Ben starring out the window from his bed.

Ray stopped at the doorway, "Ben".

Ben turned his head and there was a little light in his eyes on seeing his Ray, "Ray".

Ray moved to his side, "Ben I just had a chat with the doctor so I'm up to speed now".

Ben took Ray's hand and pressed over his heart, "I'll be ok Ray. It will take time, but I have you so I know I'll get through anything".

Ray's tears fell once more, "Oh Ben, I love you so much. I hope I'm enough for you"?

Ben closed his eyes, "You are Ray, more then enough".

Ben fell back to sleep still hold Ray's hand to his heart.

Ray stood looking down at their clasped hands thinking, _'Ben is just to calm about all this. He is going to snap. I'm not leaving his side. So I can be here for him when he dose. So I can hold him close and keep him safe'._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ray Kowalski was just heading back to Ben's room with a nice cup of tea for him. Ray saw his parents standing at the nurse's station.

The nurse caught sight of him and pointed him out to his mum and dad.

Mrs Kowalski ran to her son. She saw that he had lost so much weight and had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Mrs Kowalski embraced her son, "Stanley, oh Stanley you look terrible. Are you not eating or sleeping my dear, how is your friend Constable Fraser"?

Ray put the tea down and cried in her arms.

Mrs Kowalski stole a glance at her husband with a look that said, _'Help your son'_.

Mrs Kowalski pulled back and wiped his eyes, "Stanley dear, why don't we sit down and you can tell us what happened"?

Ray nodded, "Ok Mum, I'll just give Ben his tea first. Why don't you wait in the visitor's room for me"?

Mrs Kowalski gave a worried smile, "Ok dear, we'll be waiting for you".

Ray handed Ben his tea, "Ben, mum and dad are here. Is it ok that I tell them about us"?

Ben held the cup tight, "Ray that would be fine, but Ray I don't want any visitor's".

Ray bit his lip, "Ben they came all the way from Arizona, could you at least see my mum"?

Ben sighed deeply, "Ok Ray, but just your mother for a few minutes. After that i want no more. I don't want people to see me".

Ray ran his fingers through Ben's hair, "Ok Ben".

Ray went into the visitor's room to find that they had it all to themselves which he was thankful for.

Mr Kowalski spotted the ring on Ray's finger, "Raymond is that a wedding ring"?

Ray had forgotten that he had it on and looked down at it.

Ray answered in a weary voice, "Ya dad, I'm married again".

Both his parents gasped.

Mrs Kowalski took Ray's hand in her hand, "Stanley why didn't you tell us that you were getting married again, who is she"?

A smile tugged on Ray's lips, "It's not a she mum. You're not going to like it; you'll probably go back to Arizona once I tell you. To be honest I don't care. I'm in love and I'm loved like you wouldn't believe even more then with Stella. I married Ben two years ago now. Now my husband is lying there with his world falling down around him. I don't know how on this earth I'm going to help him"?

Ray's parents went into a dead silence. Ray's mother never left go of his hand in fact she held him tighter.

Mr Kowalski looked disgusted at his son, "Raymond since when are you queer huh. How could you do this? You were married to a woman before what happen. Come on Barbra we are leaving, I'm not staying here with him".

Ray's eyes pleaded with his mother not to leave him again, "Please don't go, not again. I don't think I could take anymore please".

Mrs Kowalski looked her son and stroked his cheek to wipe away his tears, "Stanley I'm not going anywhere. Damian you go if you want to. I am not letting you take me from my son again. If my son loved someone enough to marry them, I don't care if it is a woman or a man. Just as long as that person loved my son and treated him like he should be".

Mr Kowalski was stunned she had never spoken to him like that before, "You mean you'd leave me over this. You'd choose that faggot over your own husband"?

Mrs Kowalski put her arm around her son, "Yes Damian, I let too many years slip by. I will not do it again. So unless you can accept it, then yes you will not have a wife anymore".

Ray's voice was panicked, "Mum you can't do that. I'm not worth it mum".

Mr Kowalski stormed off not before saying, "Barbra you've made your choice, Raymond you're no son of mine".

As soon as Damian Kowalski left the room he regretted every word that he had said. How could he have said that to his son. How could he have called him queer and oh god faggot. He didn't really think those kind of thoughts. He couldn't get the look of pain that flashed across his wife and sons eyes. Every step that he took away from the room getting closer to the exit the harder it got to leave, in the end he couldn't go. So he waited so he could tell them how sorry that he was. That he didn't mean it and that he would be their for them as much and as best that he could. It would just take time it was just such a shock hearing that news. He didn't believe in all that prejudice he was brought up with. He would spend everyday mending those fences that he broke.

Mrs Kowalski held her son, "Stanley don't worry your father will come around. You'll see sure he can't even wash his own clothes let alone boil an egg".

Ray looked at his mother, "You think"?

Mrs Kowalski stood and helped Ray to his feet, "Yes Stanley, you know your father just give him a few days. Now let's go see Constable Fraser".

Ray held his mothers hand, "Ben mum, call him Ben".

Ray and his mother entered Ben's room; they saw that Ben was lying looking out the window. Ben didn't even turn his head to say he knew that they had come in. Ben looked so lost and frail lying there.

Ray kept his voice soft, "Ben mum is here".

Ben didn't turn his head to say that he had heard Ray.

Ray took Ben's hand in his, "Ben, Ben mum is here".

Ben now turned his head his eyes were empty, "Hello Mr Kowalski, thank you for coming to see me".

Mrs Kowalski wanted to go into mother mode but she it would not be wanted right now.

Mrs Kowalski smiled a mother's smile, "That's ok my dear. My Stanley tells me that I have a very handsome son in law".

Ben turned his head way again, "I'm not I'm a monster".

Ray wanted to die at hearing the pain in Ben's voice, "Ben you are not a monster how can you say that. I love you and you are the most beautiful man I know".

Ben's voice came out strained, "Ray I'm tired now I want to sleep".

Mrs Kowalski patted his arm, "You rest my dear I'll come see you when you are more rested".

Ray leaned down and kissed Ben, "Ben ok, I'll just take mum back to her hotel and I'll be right back".

Ray left the room with his mother, "Sorry mum, Ben isn't copping very well".

Mrs Kowalski link her son's arm, "Don't worry Stanley it's understandable. After all his whole life now will be completely different, but we will help him".

Ray smiled at his mum, "Thanks mum do you think dad will come around"?

Mrs Kowalski nodded, "I do my dear since he is standing right there by the front door".

Mr Kowalski came up to his son looking really embarrassed, "Raymond I want to apologise for what said. I-I didn't mean it. It was just a shock you know. I'm sorry and I will help you both anyway that I can".

Ray held his father in a tight hug, "Thanks dad, we are going to need all the help we can get".

They stayed for a little bit before heading back to their hotel.

Ray made his way back to Ben's room to find Ben crying.

Ray took Ben in his arms, "Ben you'll be fine. Mum and dad will be there for you. I'm here for you, I love you Ben".

Ben chocked out, "I love you to Ray, so much".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few weeks passed and Ben was physically getting stronger but emotionally he was still hurting. The only three people that Ben would let visit him were his Ray, Ray Veccico and Mrs Kowalski.

Today was the day that Ben would learn how to use the wheelchair on his own.

Ray Kowalski was sitting by bedside reading a book when a lady entered the room pushing a wheelchair.

As she entered she smiled on seeing Ben, "Ben long time no see".

Ben looked blankly at her, "Hello Ms Kennedy".

Gill frowned, "Ben what happened"?

Ben looked away from her, "I'm sure you've read the files Ms Kennedy".

Gill shook her head, "Ok Ben".

Gill now saw Ray, "Hi I'm Gill Kennedy. I'll be Ben physiotherapist".

Ray shook her hand, "I'm Ray, Ben's husband".

Gill's mouth dropped open, "Husband, Ben I didn't know you got married, congratulations".

Ben still did not meet her eyes, "Thanks, can we just get on with it. I want to be able to go home tomorrow".

Gill understood that he wasn't been sharp with her on purpose. It was just what he was going through right now, "Sure Ben, no problem".

For the next few hours they spent going over how to get from the bed to the chair and back. Ben learned how to use the bathroom and how to get in and out of the car. Ben sweated and worked really hard so by the time they finished he was worn out. Gill left saying she'd be back in the morning with his wheelchair he'd take home and his appointments for his outpatient's physiotherapy sessions.

Ray brought Ben a nice cold glass of water, "Ben you alright"?

Ben sipped his water, "I'm fine Ray, just tired".

Ray brushed Ben's hair back off his forehead, "Ben we should hear about the house today".

Ben nodded, "I hope we get it Ray, it's a beautiful house".

Ray smiled sweetly, "Yes it is Ben we'll get you home. You can rest and do what you want when you want. Then when you get your legs you can get back to training for the marathon. Hell I'll train with you maybe even take part in the marathon with you, what do you think would I be up to it"?

Ben kissed Ray's hand, "Ray I'd love that and you'd be more then capable".

Just as they were kissing again Ray Veccico walked in, "Oh Sorry guys".

Ray's face flushed, "Its ok Veccico. We were just talking about the house we should hear today".

Veccico smiled widely, "I've have come baring good news then. The hose is yours I brought you the keys".

Ray took the keys from Veccico, "Ben we have our house. Even if our neighbours will be the Veccico's sure there is always a catch on a house this good".

Ben laughed for the first time in ages, "True Ray. Ray thanks for bringing us the keys".

Veccico took off his coat, "No problem Benny. How did the training go with the wheelchair today"?

Ben sat back, "It went well Ray. Ms Kennedy did the training. I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to her".

Veccico looked to Ray and in a mocked voice, "Really you, the nicest man on the planet never".

Ben shot him a look, "Really Ray. I'm glad to be going home tomorrow though".

Veccico smiled a real smile now, "So are we Benny. The house is ready lucky it was already wheelchair friendly. Frannie is cleaning like crazy and Ma is fixing your flower beds. We only got the keys this morning as well they just wanted it to be right for you".

Ray laughed, "Thanks Veccico, you all have been really great to us".

They all chatted for sometime making plans as to what they were going to do when Ben gets out. Ben had convinced his Ray to stay on at the Chicago PD. Ben also promised his Ray that he would think about the teaching job that was offered to him. The only problem was they would have to move to Yellowknife to do it.

Veccico convinced Ray to take a break, to go for a walk and get something to eat.

While they were gone Gill came back in waving a white flag, "Is it safe to come in"?

Ben looked embarrassed, "Of course Ms Kennedy. I want to apologise for how I was with you this morning. I had no right to speak to the way I did, I'm sorry".

Gill sat down, "Its ok Ben your going through a lot it's understandable. It's a really big changed for you. You'll do it Ben you won't let a little thing like losing your legs stop you will you"?

Ben chuckled, "I'm trying but I just can't seem to stop my temper lately. I'm glad to be going home though".

Gill smiled, "I bet you are. You can do what you want when you want at home. Just remember everything I've showed you and told, like you'd forget anyway".

The night passed fast and Ben was dressing to go home. The only thing that Ben was nervous of was people seeing him. He had not let anyone visit him and it was stressing him out that now he'd have to.

Ray put Ben's bag over his shoulder, "So Ben you ready to go home"?

Ben let out a breath that he was holding, "Yes Ray lets go home".

Ben rolled himself to the car with ease and got into the car with ease. He remembered everything that Gill had shown him. Ray put the wheelchair and bags into the trunk of the car.

Ray smile while starting up the car, "Don't worry Ben you'll be fine".

Ben smiled back while putting his hand on Ray's thigh, "With you at my side I know I will, I love you Ray".

Ray leaned over and kissed Ben's cheek, "I love you to Ben, very much".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ray Kowalski pulled up to their new home with Ben. They were both relived to see no welcoming party waiting for them. That was something they did not want.

Ray turned in his seat as he took out the keys, "You ok Ben"?

Ben looked from the house back to Ray, "I'm fine Ray. It feels good to be home. I suspect that Ray Veccico had a hand in keeping our arrival home nice and peaceful".

Ray and softly touched Ben's arm, "Ya I bet he did, come on lets get you inside".

Once inside the house they saw that Francesca had indeed been cleaning. There was also fresh flowers placed around and there was a note on the kitchen table.

Ray picked up the note and read it:

_Welcome home guys,_

_I hope that you enjoy your new home._

_We will try to be good neighbours to you._

_You need anything you call ok day or night._

_I mean it guys call._

_Oh and dinner is in the oven just heat it at 240 for 1 hour._

_Love_

_Francesca_

Ray smiled and put the note down.

Ben moved closer to Ray, "Ray you alright, what did the note say"?

Ray looked down at the note again, "It's a note from Frannie she is welcoming us to our new home. She says they'll try to be good neighbours, whatever that means. Frannie also said that there is dinner in the oven we just have to heat it. What do you say will we take the tour"?

Ben smiled at the kindness of Francesca and then felt guilty for shutting her out.

Ray saw it in Ben's eyes what he was thinking.

Ray rubbed the back of Ben's neck, "Don't Ben, you did what you had to do at the time. So stop feeling guilty, now let's take the tour".

Ben took Ray's hand and kissed it, "Ok Ray".

First they looked at the downstairs. In the kitchen all the counters were on height adjustable brackets so they would suite them both. Ben could fit under the hob to cook. It had a safety splash and prop guard so he wouldn't have an accident and get burned. The oven was also suitable Ben felt pretty good about that as it gave him independence.

Next they moved to the sitting room. It was very comfortably furnished it also had a huge TV and a full cinema entertainment system.

Ben laughed on seeing this, "Your idea Ray".

Ray blushed and chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said it came with the house"?

Ben tutted, "Ray, Ray, Ray you know I've been in this house before. You know I used visit Mrs Grimes and she had a normal size TV Ray".

Ray shifted his feet, "Ok, ok you got me. I thought it might be nice to watch TV in style. It might make curling look interesting. On second thought maybe not".

Ben picked up a cushion and threw it at Ray, "Raaay".

Ray picked it up and put it back, "Ok _Mum_, lets move on to the rest of the house".

There was also a downstairs bedroom and bathroom if that's what Ben wanted to use. So it was up stairs next.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Ben saw that there was a new chair lift and a spare wheelchair at the top of the stairs waiting for him.

Ben shook his head smiling, "You think of everything Ray".

Ray put his hand on the back of Ben's neck and stroked it, "When it comes to you Ben I try. I just wish I could do more"?

Ben leaned into Ray's touch, "Ray you do more then enough, I love you".

Ray leaned down and kissed Ben's cheek, "Love ya to, very much".

Ray watched as Ben got out of his chair and into the chair lift. Ben struggled at first but Ray knew to leave Ben alone not to interfere. That Ben had to do this on his own.

The upstairs was beautiful three bedrooms two were en-suite. In the master bedroom they both paused looking at the bed.

Ray moved to Ben's side, "Ben do you want to lye down for a little bit"?

Ben sighed sadly, "Yes Ray, would you, would you perhaps like to join me. I mean it's ok if you prefer your own bed now but I".

Ray put his finger over Ben's lips cutting him off, "Ben shut up. There is noting more I'd like then to lye on OUR bed with MY husband, you got that Ben".

Ben murmured against Ray's finger, "Yes Ray I got it".

Ray leaned in removing his finger and brushed his lips to Ben's, "Good now lets get into bed".

They both lay lying in each others arms as they slept. They slept for hours worn out by everything. Ray did wake once and rang Ray Veccico to let them know that they were home and ok just sleeping for a bit.

Ben suddenly started tossing and turning crying out in his sleep, "_No, no please no. you can't my legs, Ray my legs. Ray my legs they cut off my legs. RAY". _

Ben sat bolt upright in the bed sweating and shaking looking around wildly. Ben's pained eyes locked with the worried face of Ray.

Ray pulled Ben into a hug rubbing his back soothing him, "Its ok Ben I'm here Ben. I'm here".

Ben was shaking and crying his heart out against Ray's shoulder, "Ray their really gone aren't they. What am I going to do"?

Ray just held Ben, "Ben right now all you have to do is help yourself. The rest can wait to Ben".

The next few days passed Ben managed to get around the house with ease. What Ben hated was losing his temper especially with Ray. Ray knew it was not him it was the situation that Ben was mad at. So when Ben's temper was up Ray would go out to the gym in the shed.

Ben also made progress in letting people visit. It turned out to be a good idea they gave them extra strength that he needed. It also gave Ray a break.

After a few weeks Ben's wounds held and he got the call that he was waiting for. Ben would have to go into the rehab centre to be measured and fitted for his legs.

Ray sat at the table with Ben and Frannie, "Ben are you all set. Do you have everything packed that you need"?

Frannie bit her lip, "You sure Frase, is there anything that I can do for you"?

Ben smiled, "Look after Ray and Diefenbaker for me".

Ben played with the table matt, "I'll be fine Ray it's only for two weeks".

Frannie kissed Ben on the cheek, "Consider it done see you when you get home Frase. Take care".

Ray picked up Ben's bag, "Ok I guess we should be going then".

Ben nodded, "Ok Ray".

They left driving in silence one as nervous as the other to what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ray was allowed to go with Ben to his room, but would have to leave once Ben was settled. It was important for the rehab process as Ben would to fully focus on it. It turned out that Ben was in a two person room rather then a private one.

Ben settled onto the bed with an inward sigh or it could have been a groan Ray didn't know which.

The nurse covered him, "Ben I'll leave you to get settled and your physiotherapist will be along shortly to tell you what's happing. Now Ray is it. You'll have to leave soon I'm afraid. You can come back tomorrow between seven and nine".

Ben gave her a tiny smile, "Thank you kindly".

The nurse left leaving them to say their goodbyes in private.

Ray took Ben's hand in his it was shaking, "Ben you'll do fine. I wish that I could stay with you. You'll see it won't take long and you'll be home with Dief and me. We can start training for the marathon can't we"?

Ben held Ray's hand close to his heart, "I wish that you could stay as well Ray. I'll do my best to get home fast to you. So we be together and yes Ray we can start training for the marathon".

Ray felt tears sting his eyes but kept them in check. The nurse came in and in and told him that it was time to leave.

Ray leaned in and kissed Ben as if it was going to be their last kiss, "I love you Ben, and I'll see you tomorrow at seven sharp".

Ben didn't want to let go of Ray's hand but he had to, "Love you to Ray. Sleep well Ray and tell Dief not to worry I'll be home soon to you both".

Ray left giving Ben one last kiss. Only when out of the room did allow his tears to fall.

Ben lay in the bed dropping his head back onto the pillow. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. Ben was interrupted in his thoughts by the physiotherapist in charge of getting back on track.

She was a tall beautiful woman, "Hello Ben I'm Emma and I'll be both your technician for the building of your legs but I'll also be your physico to build up your strength. I know Gill Kennedy would normally be yours but she is fully booked. So I hope I'll do for you Ben"?

Ben nodded and shook her hand, "That's fine Emma. Just as long as I get back on my feet so to speak, that's all that matters to me".

Emma sat by Ben's bedside, "Good attitude you have Ben. That's what I like in my patients.

Emma sat back and opened the folder, "Ok Ben, now this is what I have lined up for you. First we are going to measure and make a mould for your legs. We'll take in to account your height so don't worry. Then we are going to work on building up your strength make you fit and healthy. I know we will have up and walking again. I believe your going to try and take part in the marathon at the end of the year. I'll have legs made for running so that won't be a problem. So Ben do you have any questions"?

Ben felt the terror run through him. It all sounded so hard and impossible.

Ben rubbed his forehead, "Can I wear my legs full time or do I still have to use the chair"?

Emma put the folder down, "You can wear the legs as much as you want. But I'd say take breaks use the chair. You'll only wear out the skin and cause damage if you wear them all the time".

Ben now rubbed his face and sighing deeply, "Thank you kindly Emma. When do we start"?

Emma stood, "Tomorrow I'll leave you to get some rest tonight and we will start fresh in the morning".

Ben nodded, "Ok thank you".

Ray got home safely and sat with Diefenbaker having supper. Ray never felt so alone sitting in the house alone with Diefenbaker. Out of the corner of his eye Ray saw Ben's Mountie boots. Ray felt sick to his stomach knowing Ben would never wear them again.

Ray sat on the floor holding them to his chest crying for the loss of that life Ben would leave behind him now.

Ray was broken out of this by a knock on the door.

Ray opened the door to find his parents standing there, "Mum, Dad", Ray sounded like a little child.

Mrs Kowalski frowned on seeing her sons tear stained face, "Oh Stanley what's the matter. Did something happen to Ben my dear"?

Ray went into his mothers arms, "Mum Ben went into the rehab centre today. I just found his Mountie boots that he'll never wear again".

Mr Kowalski put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Come on son lets get you inside".

Ray nodded wiping his face, "Ok, ok come on in I'll make us some tea and coffee".

Ben had been dozing but was awoken by someone coming in to the room. Ben saw that his roommate was a little boy who had lost his leg.

The little boy was sitting up in the bed smiling at him, "Hi Sir my name is Shane, what is your name"?

Ben smiled at Shane, "Hi Shane I'm Ben, how are you"?

Shane fixed the covers on his bed, "I'm fine. I'm just in for my new leg. I'm growing to fast so I'm too big for my old one. What are you in for Ben"?

Ben didn't know weather or not he should tell Shane but knew that it was ok somehow, "I lost both my legs in an accident a few weeks ago".

Shane's face looked sad, "I'm sorry Ben that must have been scary. I lost my leg in a car crash".

Shane kept taking, "What did you used to do"?

Ben fiddled with his sheets, "I'm a Mountie, or was a Mountie".

Shane smiled big time, "A Mountie like for real from Canada. Can you still be a Mountie now"?

Ben looked away, "I can still work from behind a desk or teach other Mounties how to be Mounties. I can't work the same way that I used to now".

Shane looked sad for Ben, "I'm sorry Ben. At least you can still teach them how to be better Mounties. If my sister had lived she would have been a nurse. My sister would have been a great nurse. She died in the car crash".

Ben felt guilty for moaning about losing his legs when Shane had lost his sister.

Ben spoke with sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry Shane about your sister. Shane are you here all by yourself"?

Shane shook his head, No my daddy is staying with me. He is in the parents rooms sleeping he was very tired".

Ben and Shane chatted about everything and anything for a long time. The nurse came in with something to eat for them both.

The nurse explained that Shane had to be put into this room as he was afraid to be on his own in a room. His dad gave permission for him to share with Ben as the nurse explained that Ben was a Mountie so it would be safe. Shane's dad remembered Ben from him talking at the school where he worked.

Ray sat at the table with his mum and dad sipping his now cold coffee.

Mrs Kowalski spoke softly, "Stanley you have to eat something. You'll need to keep healthy for Ben, how did he settle in"?

Ray's eyes were sore and swollen from crying, "Ben settled in fine. He is stronger then me. This won't stop him. I can't eat right now I'll try later".

Mr Kowalski took Ray by the arm, "Come on son go lye down. I'll take the wolf for a walk ok".

Ray nodded and headed to lye down on the couch the bed would be to hard right now.

While Mr Kowalski was out with Diefenbaker he was soon joined by Ray Veccico.

Ray Veccico walked beside him, "Hi Mr Kowalski, how is Ray. I saw him come home. I was just about to go over when I saw you arrive".

Mr Kowalski kept walking as he talked, "Raymond is not taking it well. He was crying when we arrived at the house. He was holding onto Ben's Mountie boots. I don't know what we can do for him"?

Ray Veccico put a hand on his shoulder, "Just be there for them both and he'll be fine. Benny is strong and loves your son he won't give up without a fight believe me".

Mr Kowalski smiled a little, "I hope your right"?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ben found rehab very hard. It was uncomfortable and a bit embarrassing getting the moulds made for his legs. The nurse had to touch him rather intimately in order to get them right. According to Ben, Ray should be the only one to touch him like that. Ben knew that it had to be done but that didn't matter.

Sitting down doing his exercises Ben was sweating and in pain.

Emma smiled at Ben, "Ben do you want to take a break"?

Ben drank from his water bottle, "No, ah can we just keep going"?

Emma sighed, "Ben its ok to take breaks. You've been at this for over a week now. Plus you're starting on your legs tomorrow. You might want to rest up for that".

Ben wiped the sweat from his face, "Perhaps your right. It's just I want to tell Ray something positive tonight instead of negative".

Emma sat on the floor next to Ben, "Come on Ben, you just over did it the other day. That's the only reason you had that accident and had to break for a day".

Ben didn't smile thinking back two days ago. He had kept going and fell off the bench and cut and wrenched his legs.

Ben remembered the look on Ray's face when he walked in and saw him in bandages that had not been there before.

Ray's panicked voice rang through his ears, _"Ben oh god Ben what happened. How did you get hurt? Whose head do I have to kick? Oh Ben are you alright"? _

Ben remembered the look on Ray's face as he explained to him what had happened.

Ray's warm smile. Ray's hand as it brushed through his hair. Ray's soft voice, "Its ok Ben._ You just wanted to get home to us faster"._

Most of all Ben remembered as Ray held him as he cried himself to sleep that night.

Ray had visited every night bringing him food because lets face it hospital food sucks as Ray would say. Mrs Kowalski came giving him a jumper she made him saying, "This should keep you warm dear".

The sweater had a wolf on it and it was BIG.

Ben smiled and thanked her politely as Ray laughed behind his hand, "Thank you kindly Mrs Kowalski". Ben tried not to laugh.

Ben now lay in bed waiting for Ray to arrive. Ray always arrived bang on seven. So when seven came there was Ray with his beautiful smiling shinning brightly.

Ray's eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Ben lying on the bed, "Ben what happened"?

Ben waved a hand, "Don't worry Ray I ah just over did it a bit today. I'm not hurt just tired".

Ray took Ben's hand in his, "You sure"?

Ben kissed Ray's hand, "Yes Ray. I'm starting on my legs tomorrow. So I should be home once I can use them".

Ray raised his eyebrows, "Wow so soon, you nervous"?

Ben nodded, "I must admit I am a trifle nervous. All I want to is to get home to you and Dief of course".

Ray's bright smile returned, "Ya we want you home as well. House too big and to quite without you and the bed is cold".

Ray looked down and giggled then, "I see you're wearing the sweater mum made you".

Ben laughed, "Yes Ray, I must say that it is rather comfortable".

Ray didn't think that Ben knew that he had been watching him from behind the one way mirror as he took to putting on his legs.

Ben felt fear, panic and nervousness run through him as he put them on for the first time.

Emma held Ben's arm, "How do they feel Ben"?

Ben took a deep breath, "They feel strange".

Emma nodded, "They will for awhile. Ben on three stand up ok. One. Two. Three".

Ben stood and wobbled a bit but regained his stance quickly.

Ray fell into the chair that was behind him and tears fell.

Ray whispered into the air, "Love you Ben. I'm so proud of you".

Ben took his first steps which caused Ray to cry even harder.

Ben took to the legs like every else, Ben took to them with ease.

Emma let Ben work on them for an hour before taking a break.

Emma was proud, "Well Ben you did great. You'll be home in no time".

Ben drank his water, "I hope so Emma. It's hard been away from Ray".

Emma nodded, "How long have you been together"?

Ben smiled shyly, "We're together four years married for two".

Emma bumped Ben's shoulder, "How did you meet"?

Ben chuckled, "We were partners at work and our relationship built up. I never thought I'd lucky enough to meet someone like Ray".

Emma shook her head giggling, "Sap, come on lets get you to bed. Ben one more day and its home with you".

Ben and Ray's head snapped up at this.

Ben stuttered, "W-what, one more day and I can go home"?

Emma nodded, "Yes Ben did I forget to tell you that"?

Ben smiled big as he headed back to his room.

Ray was waiting for him when he arrived back.

Ben's face lit up on seeing Ray waiting for him, "Ray".

Ray leaned and kissed Ben soundly, "Hiya Ben".

Ben pulled Ray in for another kiss, "How did I do Ray"?

Ray looked shocked and flushed pink, "What-what do you mean Ben"?

Ben threw his eyes to heaven, "Ray you've been behind that mirror watching my seasons".

Ray's face flushed deeper, "How did you know"?

Ben chuckled, "Ray, Ray, Ray I know you and well I could sense you, I could feel you. It's what gave me the strength to go on to not give up. I can't wait to go home Ray".

Ben and Ray chatted until it was time for Ray to go home.

Ray kissed Ben, "See you tomorrow then hopefully come home after that".

Ben kissed Ray back, "Not hope Ray, I WILL be home after that".

The next day flew Ben got more practice on both sets of legs the running and walking ones. Ben did so well that he was indeed allowed to go home.

Ben finally sat in Ray's GTO with Ray. Ben had on his legs and tears glistened in his eyes.

Ray put his hand on Ben's thigh, "Its ok Ben let go".

Ben did they were a mixture of happy tears and tears of relief.

Pulling up to their house Ben saw the Veccico and Kowalski clan waiting for them with Diefenbaker.

Ray muttered, "Sorry Ben, I told them but they wanted to welcome you home".

Ben smiled at Ray, "Its fine Ray lets go inside our home".

Everyone shed a tear as they saw Ben walking up to the house, although limping slightly. Ben was walking it was something they thought they'd never see again.

Ray Veccico couldn't hold back and hugged Ben, "Welcome home Benny. Or should I say neighbour".

Ben smiled, "It's good to be home Ray".


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The end of the year drew near and Ben, Ray even Diefenbaker trained hard for the marathon. Ben was still determined to run in it.

Ben being Ben never gave up. So there they were standing on the starting line waiting for the starter's pistol to go off.

Ray smiled grew wider with the look on Ben's face as they crossed the finish line together.

Ray held Ben, "You did it Ben. I'm so proud of you, you never gave up. You did it".

Ben just held on to Ray, "Thanks to you Ray. You never let me give up. You gave me the strength to go on".

Ray Veccico and Stella moved back to Chicago after they closed down their bowling alley. They missed their life and jobs in Chicago.

So Ray Veccico was now working with Ray Kowalski after going back to the 27th.

Ben worked as an adviser and counsellor at the 27th which allowed him to work with both Ray's.

So all was good and they were happy with what they had.

**Hope yopu enjoyed this story. Took alot to write this story as my auntie lost her leg to Cancer and is doing great now thank god. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
